


Playgroup Friends

by sungabraverday



Series: The History Boys Drabbles [4]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posner and Scripps (and Dakin) first met when they were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playgroup Friends

When I was three, my mother first sent me to playgroup. Naturally, I was terrified.

Upon entering the room where I was to spend almost half my time for the next two years, the lady who took care of us bent down and asked my name. I hid my face in my mum’s trouser leg.

My mother told me to go with Sally, and enjoy my time and make new friends. She pried me from her leg, and left to pursue her career, leaving me with a strange woman and many strange children.

Sally gave me some crayons and sat me down at a table with some strange boys. They stared at me. I stared at them, petrified.

“Who are you?” a dark-haired boy, who I would later learn was named Stuart, demanded.

I took my crayons and fled to the only person who did not seem to be the type to demand my identity.

“Hi,” I shyly said, “do you mind if I draw here?”

“No,” he replied, equally shy. Almost as an afterthought he added, “I’m David.”

I now felt obliged to reveal my name, my new, and first, friend in playgroup having been made.

“I’m Don.”  



End file.
